In many business processes, there arises a necessity to archive paper records like signed contracts, customer correspondence, and tax-related financial records for future reference. The paper records are often stored locally for a period, and then shipped off to remote document warehouse facilities for long-term archiving. Shipping the paper records for archiving incurs a lot of money and time.